


Глаза смотрящего

by Ariabart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После самоубийства Шерлока Холмса Грег Лестрейд сошел с ума.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глаза смотрящего

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Secret Santa на сообществе sherlestrade

После самоубийства Шерлока Холмса Салли Донован бросила Андерсона, Андерсон вернулся к жене, а Грег Лестрейд сошел с ума.  
Он точно знал, в какой момент спятил - через пятнадцать секунд после того, как к нему в кабинет вбежала посеревшая Донован и сказала, что псих спрыгнул с крыши. Именно тогда Грегу стало смешно и весело.  
Сначала он думал, что это просто такая защитная реакция. У него не раз умирали близкие люди (бабушка с дедушкой, отец, два лучших друга) и он знал, как переживает горе. Веселье к обычно испытываемому им спектру эмоций никогда не принадлежало.  
Грегу было весело все время: и когда суперинтедант орал на него, и когда началось внутреннее расследование, и когда жена прибежала с документами на развод, торопясь избавиться от него и окончательно уйти к своему физкультурнику. Он делал все, что от него ожидали. Доказывал свою правоту, подписывал бумаги, всем говорил, что Шерлок, каким бы говнюком он не был, гений. Веселье не прошло даже тогда, когда он стянул отчет о вскрытии Шерлока.  
Разумеется, вскрытие сделали. Всем в Ярде стало бы гораздо спокойнее, если бы выяснилось, что Шерлок, перед тем, как шагнуть с шестого этажа, накачался какой-нибудь дрянью или страдал от какого-нибудь заболевания, короче - был сам виноват, а они совершенно ни при чем. Грегу, может быть, тоже полегчало бы, поэтому он и залез в файлы. Он рассчитывал, что его проберет хотя бы сухой отчет о том, как разрезали Шерлока - _его_ Шерлока - как вынимали из него органы и распиливали черепную коробку.  
Не пробрало. Грег чуть не до слез смеялся над строчкой, где высказывалось робкое предположение, что, судя по состоянию ануса, покойный практиковал гомосексуальный секс незадолго до смерти. Бедный Шерлок, а он так стремился сохранить все в секрете. Грег будто наяву услышал его недовольный голос, говорящий о конфликте интересов, невозможности больше работать с Грегом и вреде для репутации. Только подумать - если бы за пару дней до самоубийства Шерлок не пришел к нему или если бы они не увлеклись до такой степени, что у Шерлока следы остались на всем теле, никто ничего бы и не узнал.  
Одно воспоминание о стонущем под ним разгоряченном Шерлоке потянуло за собой другое, и Грег, отложив папку с отчетами, результатами биохимии и фотографиями, запустил руку себе в штаны. Это тоже было ненормально - возбуждаться, прочитав о характере повреждений у твоего любовника, но Грег уже начал смиряться с тем, что, оказывается, совсем съехал.  
На людях он держал себя в руках и функционировал как приличный член общества. Развелся с женой, переехал в новую квартиру на другом конце Лондона, разобрал ящики и коробки, наведя дома что-то вроде уюта. Ходил на работу, раскрывал преступления. Сходил с Донован в бар, где она ругала его жену, а Грег вяло ее защищал.  
Он все время прислушивался к себе. Больше всего он боялся, что его сумашествие примет агрессивную форму, он возьмет оружие и пойдет расстреливать людей на улицах, например. Или накинется на подозреваемого, им постоянно подкидывали самые мерзкие дела - Грега не уволили, но начальство постоянно давало ему понять, как сильно его тут не хотят. Грег не обращал на них внимания. То, что раньше стало бы поводом для расстройства, сейчас вызывало только смешок. Пока Грег считал, что он нормальный псих и не о чем особенно волноваться - в этом, наверное, он сейчас походил на Шерлока, тот тоже был не самым здоровым человеком. Нааверное, поэтому они так хорошо сработались и вообще сошлись, во всех смыслах.  
Единственный раз его непробиваемо хорошее настроение дало трещину, когда он увидел Джона Ватсона. Тот сидел в кафе, разговаривая с какой-то девушкой, и выглядел, как человек, потерявший близкого: бледный, с опущенными уголками рта и потухшими глазами. Грег на секунду захлебнулся ненавистью к нему - после появления Джона Шерлок стал проводить с ним меньше времени, а сейчас все считали именно Джона тем, кого надо было жалеть. Грег сбежал, не зайдя в кафе, испугавшись самого себя, и сделал всё, чтобы больше никогда не встречаться с Джоном Уотсоном.  
Майкрофт иногда звонил Грегу, но по отношению к Майкрофту он не испытывал ненависти. Наоборот, жалел его - тот остался без любимого младшего брата, а все были уверены, что он этому рад.  
Грег думал, что они чем-то похожи.

***

За два года Грег привык. Может быть, он вовсе не сошел с ума, а наоборот - пришел в себя? Вспомнить только, как он вел себя перед смертью Шерлока, все шесть лет; пускать гражданского на места преступления, давать ему доступ к закрытым данным, спать с ним - ради Бога, Грегу никогда не нравились мужчины! Наверное, безумие Шерлока распространялось на всех, кто его окружал, а Грег оказался подвержен больше всех. Отравился Шерлоком при первой встрече, а сейчас становился самим собой.  
Ему нравилось его нынешнее состояние: всегда хорошее настроение, не больно, и он словно смотрел на все немного со стороны. Грег не помнил, как чувствовал себя до Шерлока. Может быть, точно так же.  
Все полетело к чертям, когда пришел Майкрофт.  
\- Шерлок жив, - сказал он. - Ему нужна ваша помощь.  
Шерлок, как оказалось, вовсе не разбился тогда, а с помощью хитрого плана остался жив. Майкрофт рассказывал про снайперов, про то, как Шерлок сам писал отчет о собственном вскрытии (Грег невольно подумал, что это очень в его духе), как мотался по всему миру, а он слушал его и удивлялся, почему не радуется. Его Шерлок был жив и должен был скоро вернуться, а он чувствовал... разве что досаду.  
Майкрофту Грег об этом, конечно, не сказал. Напротив, пообещал полное содействие, с некоторым злорадством предвкушая, как у суперинтенданта вытянется лицо, когда тот обо всем узнает.  


***

С ярдовским начальством Майкрофт договаривался сам. Грег даже расстроился - он так надеялся посмотреть, как они все будут неловко вертеться, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза (у него при мысли об этом появлялась улыбка до ушей). Но Майкрофт лучше мог содрать с них шкуру, жаль, что в переносном смысле.  
Зато он полюбовался на лицо Донован, которая посерела так же, как и два года назад. Хотя ее Грегу было жалко.  
Грег изо всех сил пытался вспомнить, как именно выглядел Шерлок - ему хотелось сравнить свои воспоминания с тем, как блудный детектив будет выглядеть после своего возвращения. Он обнаружил, что не помнит его лица. Это было неприятно. Прошедшие два года будто вытянули Шерлока из памяти Грега: он помнил, какие у него были руки (удивительно красивые, с длинными пальцами), мог описать его фигуру, но лицо исчезло совсем.  
Еще неприятнее было то, что у Грега не оказалось ни одной фотографии с Шерлоком. А они были, он это точно знал. Была вырезанная из газеты фотография в шляпе (оставленная исключительно ради того, чтобы злить Шерлока и со своей задачей прекрасно справляющаяся), несколько фотографий Шерлока, сделанные шутки ради криминалистами. Даже одна их совместная фотография.  
Грег впервые за это время занервничал.  
Хотя, подумал он в конце концов, это не так и важно. Скоро он увидит Шерлока.

***

Донован бубнила что-то себе под нос - Грег не прислушивался, он и так знал, что она на все лады ругает "психа", который пропадал неизвестно где два года, а сейчас явился и требует прежнего восхищения. Джон восхищался за них за всех - он смотрел Шерлоку в рот и, казалось, с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не пристукнуть Морана его же духовым ружьем. Шерлок, по словам Донован, смотрел на всех высокомерно.  
Грегу приходилось верить ей на слово. Он, в отличии от всех окружающих, Шерлока не видел. Для него лицо Шерлока было похоже на размытое пятно, как будто Шерлока облили кислотой и его черты (которые Грег никак не мог вспомнить!) исказились до неузнаваемости. Если он концентрировался, то мог разглядеть глаза или брови, но полная картина от него ускользала.  
Его хорошее настроение исчезло, как и не было. Грегу было не просто неуютно - ему было страшно. Этот Шерлок-без-лица одним своим присутствием доказывал, что Грег спятил, что ему нужно сломя голову бежать к врачу, а не работать на такой ответственной должности. Грег с тоской вспоминал те времена, когда ему было хорошо и весело.  
К счастью, Шерлок не попытался подойти к нему и заговорить о чем-нибудь... личном, ограничившись обсуждением исключительно деловых вопросов. Грег даже выдавил из себя что-то подобающее к случаю, насчет того, что Скотланд-Ярд горд помогать Шерлоку. Возмущенное лицо Донован после отсутствующего лица Шерлока было как бальзам на душу.  
Шерлок пришел на следующий день, как раз тогда, как Грега немного отпустило после вчерашнего. Он даже поискал в интернете, не может ли такая избирательная слепота возникнуть после особенно травмирующего события, и нашел уверения "возможно все, что угодно". После этого стало полегче и снова можно было продолжать верить в собственную нормальность.  
А потом раздался звонок в дверь и Грег, открыв, уставился во все то же смазанное пятно.  
\- Я войду? - спросил Шерлок. Грег смог только сглотнуть и отступить в сторону.  
Обычно Шерлок проходил в его квартиру, как к себе домой, но тут он на секунду замешкался на пороге. По положению его тела, по повороту плеч Грег видел, что Шерлок смотрит на него и наугад сказал:  
\- Заходи.  
Он угадал - Шерлок выпрямился, снял пальто (Грег подумал, что оно, наверное, хранилось у Майкрофта или миссис Хадсон) и шагнул в сторону комнаты. Грег прошел за ним, гадая, что сейчас делать. Он не мог по выражению лица Шерлока определить, что тому нужно и это нервировало. Злило.  
\- Садись. Будешь что-нибудь?  
\- Нет, - голос Шерлока звучал немного странно, будто доносясь из другого помещения. - Я пришел поговорить, рассказать тебе все.  
\- Майкрофт уже все объяснил, не волнуйся.  
Шерлок хмыкнул, кажется, досадливо - Грег не мог понять, и протянул к нему руку.  
Он был теплым. Грег по прежним воспоминаниям помнил, что _его_ Шерлок всегда мерз, у него всегда были холодные пальцы и ступни, и он постоянно грел их о Грега. А этот Шерлок будто хотел доказать - смотри, я живой.  
\- Майкрофт сказал, тебе было нелегко, - это Шерлок произнес виновато, тоже необычно. Как правило он всегда был уверен - все, что он делает, нужно и правильно.  
Грег взял его за руку - просто попробовать, как будет ощущаться его ладонь; погладил пальцы. Шерлок сидел тихо, не отпускал комментариев, не спрашивал, не пытался говорить и рассказывать. Грег поднес его руку к лицу, вдохнул запах. Если Шерлок хотя бы пахнет так же, как раньше...  
У _его_ Шерлока был совершенно особенный запах - под запахом одеколона, мыла, под запахом города и химикатов Шерлок всегда пах... собой, и раньше одного вдоха было достаточно, чтобы свести Грега с ума.  
Этот Шерлок не пах ничем. Грег слышал запах стирального порошка на одежде, шампуня, но его Шерлока под всем этим не было.  
Грег впервые задумался, Шерлок ли вернулся к ним.  


***

Грег продержался с этим Шерлоком целый вечер. Они разговаривали: Шерлок рассказывал, как бегал по всей Европе и ненадолго забежал в Азию, Грег рассказывал, какие у него были интересные дела. Грег приготовил ужин. Шерлок его съел. Грег налил им по бокалу вина. Шерлок взял свой без возражений. Грег предложил посмотреть телевизор. Шерлок согласился.  
Это было настолько не-шерлоково, что Грег с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не швырнуть в него чем-нибудь или не огреть бутылкой из-под вина - просто чтобы посмотреть, как этот Шерлок отреагирует. Он уговаривал себя, что злость в таком случае (любовник возвращается после смерти) наверняка нормально, а резь в глазах из-за все так же не видимого лица Шерлока - это тоже вполне объяснимо.  
Шерлок ушел довольно поздно, как показалось Грегу - чем-то расстроенным.  
Он же, наоборот, был рад.  
Захлопнув дверь, Грег привалился к стене и перевел дыхание. Злость и недоумение будто уходили вместе с Шерлоком, и чем дальше тот отходил от его квартиры, тем лучше у Грега становилось настроение.  
"Надо не встречаться с ним", подумал Грег. "Пока я не привыкну к мысли, что он жив."  


***

Ему удалось прожить месяц, не общаясь с Шерлоком. При этом Шерлок все время его преследовал.  
Грег не звонил ему, чтобы узнать, как дела или рассказать о новом расследовании. Увидев в новостях сюжет о возвращении невинно оклеветанного Шерлока Холмса, на самом деле проводившего тайную операцию в сотрудничестве с полицией и секретными службами, он выключил телевизор. Грег не покупал газеты, если видел в них фотографии Шерлока, не ходил по ссылкам, ведущим на блог Джона или на какую-нибудь статью про Шерлока, не участвовал в разговорах о том, как же Шерлок умудрился выжить.  
Шерлок было повсюду, куда бы Грег ни шел.  
У Грега болела от него голова.  
А потом позвонил Майкрофт и попросил - действительно попросил! - позвать Шерлока помочь им.  
\- Вы же понимаете, Грег, - сказал он, - это даст всем понять, что полиция по-прежнему рассматривает моего брата, как добропорядочного законопослушного гражданина, оказавшего всем услугу.  
Примерив к своему Шерлоку прилагательные "добропорядочный" и "законопослушный", Грег расхохотался. Майкрофт на другом конце трубки понимающе хмыкнул.  
\- Что немаловажно, - продолжил он, - вашей репутации это тоже пойдет на пользу. Я уладил все вопросы с вашим начальством, об этом можете не беспокоиться.  
Грег не хотел соглашаться, но выбора у него не было - или он звал Шерлока сам, или ему приказывали.  
"Ты мне нужен", - набрал он смс. "Завтра в девять у меня в кабинете, дело Сида."  
"Я приеду", - пришел ответ. И через пару секунд "спасибо".  


***

Шерлок, вместо того, чтобы бегать по кабинету, сидел на стуле напротив Грега и перелистывал папку с делом.  
У Грега за последние два часа в голове будто сформировался список, что этот Шерлок делал не так. Назвал его "Грегом", а не "Лестрейдом" - галочка. Поздоровался с Донован - галочка. Смирно сел на стул - галочка.  
Чем больше таких галочек появлялось на воображаемом листе, тем сильнее он злился.  
Он смотрел на руки Шерлока - их он мог видеть. Маникюр был, как всегда, аккуратный (Грег невольно посмотрел на свои ногти), на тыльной стороне ладони краснела свежая царапина, у запястья была родинка. Грег ее не помнил. Он не раз брал Шерлока за руку и ласкал его пальцы - даже ртом, и никогда не видел этой маленькой точки. Появилась за прошедшие два года?  
Или это все-таки не Шерлок.  
Убийство, над которым Грег работал, было сложным - интересным - даже по меркам Шерлока. Шерлок два года назад прыгал бы от восторга. Этот Шерлок всего лишь довольно сказал, что в Лондоне еще остались достойные его преступники и умчался на Бейкер-стрит что-то проверять. Грег остался сидеть у себя за столом. Вместе с Шерлоком из его кабинета ушла злость.  
Грег, побарабанив пальцами по столу, достал телефон. У него был новый номер Джона (Майкрофт дал, на всякий случай).  
"В последнее время с Шерлоком все в порядке?"  
"Да. А у тебя?"  
"Я в норме".  
Значит, Джон ничего не заметил.  


***

Грег ожидал, что Шерлок, как обычно, пришлет смс или даже пошлет Джона, когда получит результаты своего эксперимента. Вместо этого он пришел сам.  
Когда в дверь позвонили, Грег понятия не имел, кто это мог быть - он ожидал соседку с с новой жалобой, продавца очередного чудо-средства против чего-нибудь или перепутавшего адрес разносчика пиццы; кого угодно, но не Шерлока.  
\- Я написал тебе, кто убийца, ты не проверяешь почту?  
Это было так похоже на того Шерлока, что Грег сказал:  
\- Заходи, - и пропустил Шерлока в квартиру.  
Шерлок шагнул за порог, позволил Грегу закрыть дверь, но внутрь не прошел.  
\- Ты сердишься на меня? - спросил он.  
В интонациях голоса этого Шерлока Грег не очень хорошо разбирался - куда там, если он до сих пор слышал не настоящий голос, а его искаженное эхо. Но, кажется, это было сказано немного виновато.  
\- Вовсе нет, - ответил Грег. - Я знаю, почему ты пропал, и понимаю, что обязан тебе жизнью. Ты не виноват...  
\- Ты не общался со мной месяц. Как бы плохо я ни разбирался в человеческих эмоциях, даже я понимаю, что это означает.  
\- Ты тоже не пытался со мной связаться.  
\- Мне дали понять, что в таких случаях инициативу должен проявить второй партнер.  
\- О, теперь мы партнеры? - пробормотал Грег. - Шерлок, не стой тут, заходи в комнату.  
Он не сказал, что ему было неуютно стоять в полутемном коридоре.  
\- Я не хочу... навязываться.  
Грег смотрел на руки Шерлока, нервно сжимавшиеся в кулаки.  
\- Разве ты не для обсуждения дела пришел?  
\- Это мы можем делать и в Ярде, я хотел... спросить. Я хотел бы продолжить то, что у нас было.  
Грег отдал бы все, что угодно, лишь бы увидеть сейчас его лицо.  
\- Ты хочешь продолжать спать со мной? - уточнил он.  
\- Мы не просто спали вместе.  
Наверное, он был прав. До того, как Шерлок умер, у них было... что-то особенное. Грег помнил, о чем думал, впервые переспав с Шерлоком: "Это ненадолго", "нам надоест", "оно того не стоит". Ложась с ним в постель в последний раз, он был уверен, что они пробудут вместе еще не один год. Их отношения развивались - фраза будто из женского журнала, но как еще это назвать, Грег не знал. Они становились все ближе, пока, наконец, не стали принимать друг друга как есть.  
До того, как Шерлок умер, они строили планы.  
\- Тебе нужно время? - напряженно спросил Шерлок. - Я подожду. Я хочу вернуть тебя. Я вернулся к вам. К тебе. Я думал, как ты можешь отреагировать, но ты ни в одном сценарии не был равнодушным. Или ты настолько обижен?  
Грег, поколебавшись, протянул руку и дотронулся до его лица. Он понятия не имел, что почувствует, притронувшись к этой искаженной маске, и как отреагирует. Если бы он ощутил что-то непривычное, не походящее на человеческое лицо, то выкинул бы этого Шерлока из квартиры. Под его пальцами была кожа, слишком теплая для _его_ Шерлока, но...  
Грег читал, что в случае частичной амнезии помогает находиться в знакомой обстановке. Какое лекарство может быть лучше в его случае, чем Шерлок?  
"Может быть, если мы будем вместе, я привыкну к нему", подумал он.  
\- Заходи, - он кивнул в сторону гостиной. - Ты ничего не должен делать. Просто заходи.  
Шерлок выдохнул и кивнул.  


***

В тот первый вечер они не делали почти ничего... такого. Грег не смог пересилить себя и уложить этого Шерлока в постель, но он лег на диван и притянул его к себе, чтобы полулежать, прикасаясь губами к его затылку. Это было проще всего - можно было вдыхать уже немного знакомый запах шампуня Шерлока, ощущать под руками почти привычное тепло его тела и говорить с ним.  
Шерлок, кажется, тоже был доволен. Он все время поворачивал голову и Грега дергало каждый раз, когда он видел его размытое лицо.  
Поцелуи были сложнее всего. Грег, после пары неудачных стартов, выработал довольно простой способ, как с ними справляться. Провести большим пальцем по скуле Шерлока, закрыть глаза, наклониться к нему, наощуть найти губы, не думать ни о чем, не поддаваться раздражению.  
После того, как Шерлок ушел, Грегу пришлось пить таблетки от подскочившего давления. Он был мокрый, как мышь.  


***

Этот Шерлок преследовал его. До своей смерти он никогда не стремился проводить с ним так много времени, ему хватало встреч два раза в неделю и смс. Сейчас он приходил почти каждый день.  
\- Ужин, Грег?  
\- Сейчас сделаю, - отзывался Грег, радуясь, что можно уйти на кухню.  
\- Нет, я знаю хороший итальянский ресторан.  
И Шерлок выводил его ужинать.  
\- Сегодня первый раз за всю неделю нет дождя, завтра у тебя выходной, а ты хотел побольше двигаться на свежем воздухе. Парк?  
И они шли в парк.  
Единственное, что ему нравилось в их совместном времяпровождении на людях - Грегу не нужно было прикасаться к Шерлоку чаще необходимого. Когда они оставались наедине, у него такой возможности не было. _Eго_ Шерлок и раньше любил тактильный контакт (другое дело, что тщательно выбирал, кому именно позволял прикасаться к себе)а, а сейчас он был рядом постоянно.  
В таких случаях Грег старался оказаться за спиной Шерлока. Он даже пересилил себя и, когда Шерлок однажды ясно дал понять, что хочет секса, отдрочил ему. Шерлок закинул голову ему на плечо и Грег закрыл глаза, притворяясь, будто наслаждается происходящим.  
Самым плохим было, что он тоже возбудился. Как будто рядом действительно был его Шерлок.  
Он все еще никак не мог привыкнуть к человеку рядом с ним, которого все называли "Шерлок Холмс". Все - даже Майкрофт, а уж он наверняка понял бы, если бы с Шерлоком что-то было не так. Значит, вся проблема была в самом Греге. В том, что его потряхивало, когда этот Шерлок прикасался к нему, когда хотел близости, когда просто говорил с ним не-совсем-тем голосом. В том, что он все чаще захлебывался от злости, вспоминая, как хорошо себя чувствовал, пока этот Шерлок не вернулся. В том, что у него начиналась головная боль и резь в глазах, когда он был вынужден смотреть на расплывчатое лицо Шерлока.  
В том, что он все чаще мечтал, чтобы этот Шерлок не возвращался никогда.  


***

\- И после этого мне пришлось уносить ноги из Берлина, - Шерлок засмеялся. - Только теперь меня ловили еще и полицейские. Мне пришлось покраситься в рыжий цвет.  
Грег улыбнулся. Он не стал представлять рыжего Шерлока - все равно не удалось бы даже мысленно увидеть его лицо.  
\- Зато в Германии людей Мориарти после этого не осталось, - Шерлок, казалось, напрашивался на похвалу - Грег не мог сказать, не видя его лица.  
\- Ты молодец, - сказал он, постаравшись, чтобы его голос звучал как можно теплее; и поморщился от колющей головной боли. В последнее время у него почти постоянно болела голова.  
Шерлок взял его за руку.  
\- Я старался управиться побыстрее. Чтобы вернуться.  
Грег знал, что в этом месте он должен Шерлока поцеловать - так он сделал бы до его смерти, значит, нужно сделать и сейчас, чтобы их общение продолжало выглядеть естественно. Он привычно закрыл глаза и наклонился к нему, но на этот раз Шерлок перехватил инициативу - притянул Грега к себе.  
\- Я скучал, - сказал он низким голосом. - Когда у меня было время, я думал о тебе.  
\- В самом деле? - Грег уткнулся ему в плечо, чтобы не видеть размытого лица.  
\- Я представлял тебя, - прошептал Шерлок. - Как ты входишь в меня. Делаешь меня своим. Снова.  
Черт побери, Грег ничего не мог с собой поделать - он возбуждался от этого голоса, от почти знакомого запаха; несмотря на то, что у него все сильнее болела голова.  
\- Пойдем в спальню, - попросил Шерлок.  
И Грег пошел за ним.  
Он надеялся, что они будут заниматься любовью не к лицом к лицу, но когда Шерлок делал то, чего хотел Грег? Он сразу же притянул его на себя. У Шерлока стояло, он тяжело дышал. Грег видел, что у него покраснела шея и грудь, и, наверное, лицо тоже, но вместо лица Грег все так же видел размытое пятно.  
Он закрыл глаза, пережидая вспышку злости.  
\- У меня нет ни смазки, ни презервативов.  
\- Неважно. Ни у тебя, ни у меня не было других партнеров в последние три года, ты не болел ничем инфекционным, мне не делали переливания крови, и мы не попадали в ситуации, где могли бы заразиться. Растяни меня так.  
Грег все-таки взял крем для рук - годилось не слишком, но он помнил, что раньше воспользовался бы хоть чем-нибудь, чтобы облегчить проникновение.  
Шерлок постанывал. Судя по звукам, он иногда прикусывал губу, и...  
 _... если бы Грег только мог это видеть…_  
Он не слишком церемонился, входя в этого Шерлока, даже когда услышал, как тот схватил ртом воздух. На секунду, всего на мгновение, Грег увидел его - широко распахнутые глаза, приоткрытый рот, смог приникнуть к его губам, прежде чем лицо Шерлока снова стало искаженной маской. Этого хватило, чтобы он навалился на Шерлока и стал вбиваться в него, неся какую-то ласковую чушь. Шерлок обхватывал его ногами и руками, стонал, подмахивал, а Грег мог думать только о том, чтобы увидеть его еще раз.  
Он резко толкнулся в Шерлока - да, когда тому больно, Грег мог его разглядеть.  
Он остановился после десятка сильных толчков, испугавшись самого себя. И продолжил уже мягче, целуя шею и плечи, лаская член, говоря что-то ласковое. Шерлок притянул его к себе и дернулся, кончая.  
Грег позволил себе еще несколько резких, болезненных толчков и кончил, видя лицо Шерлока.  


***

\- Если бы я только тебя видел, - тихо сказал Грег.  
Шерлок спал. Грег опять не мог видеть его лица, но слышал спокойное дыхание. Иногда Шерлок вздыхал - он всегда так делал, когда спал особенно крепко.  
Он доверял Грегу и это было самым удивительным - что Шерлок, при всей его гениальности, при всей наблюдательности, так и не понял, с каким психом связался.  
\- Тогда все было бы по-другому, - продолжил Грег. Он почти надеялся, что Шерлок проснется от звука его голоса. - Я был бы так рад.  
Он провел пальцами по шее Шерлока, по его лицу. Было странно ощущать под кожей то, чего не видишь; Грегу казалось, что его ладонь дотрагивается до удивительно материальной пустоты.  
\- Бедная Салли, она считала, что это ты из нас двоих самый опасный, - Грег осторожно прижался губами туда, где кончалась шея Шерлока - в то место, которое он еще мог разглядеть.  
Шерлок не ответил, так и продолжая спать, не зная, что у Грега пальцы тянутся надавить на яремную вену. Он прекрасно знал, как именно нужно убивать людей. Шерлок был абсолютно беспомощен сейчас и в полной его власти.  
Грег посмотрел на свои руки и вздохнул. Те несколько мгновений, когда он видел Шерлока, убедили его. Это был Шерлок, вернувшийся к нему. _Eго_ Шерлок. До сих пор любящий его и желающий быть с ним. А Грег мог разглядеть его лицо, только причиняя ему боль.  
Он мог бы причинять Шерлоку боль еще долго, играя на его привязанности и на чувстве вины за то, что он сделал больно ему, Грегу, заставив два года подряд думать, что он мертв. Шерлок, как бы он не притворялся бесчувственным, очень хорошо понимал, когда сделал что-то Не Слишком Хорошее.  
Грег подумал, что может попробовать вообще убить его и избавиться от постояной головной боли, от вспышек злости.  
И, может быть, лицо умершего Шерлока Грег будет видеть постоянно.  
У него опять заболела голова.  
Пора заканчивать с этим.  


***

\- Ты что, не мог это предвидеть?!  
Джону было наплевать, слышно его в коридоре или нет, ворвется ли сейчас охрана Майкрофта и выкинет его из "Диогена", или сам Майкрофт огреет его зонтом. Он был зол. Причем в основном - на себя.  
И поэтому орал на Майкрофта.  
\- А вы, доктор Ватсон, не видели, что инспектор в последние несколько месяцев не в себе?  
Из Джона будто выпустили воздух. Он тяжело сел в кресло.  
\- Даже Шерлок не заметил.  
\- Тогда чего вы ждете от меня? Я виделся с Грегом гораздо реже, - Майкрофт вдруг судорожно вытер лоб. - А в последние два месяца не встречался с ним вообще. Может быть, я смог бы заметить...  
\- Он слишком хорошо притворялся.  
\- Многие сумасшедшие ведут себя абсолютно нормально до... взрыва.  
\- Но хотя бы предположения у тебя есть? Почему он...  
\- Я знаю точно, - Майкрофт вздохнул. - Он написал мне письмо.  
\- Письмо.  
\- По электронной почте.  
Джон взял протянутый ему листок бумаги. Пробежал глазами.  
\- Чушь какая-то. Не видел лица Шерлока? Но он же вел себя с ним как обычно! Немного нервно, правда, и более раздраженно, чем всегда. Только мы... Шерлок думал, это из-за того, что Грег на него обижен. Он спрашивал меня, как ему теперь себя вести. Я понятия не имел, что мне надо посоветовать показать Грега психиатру, - тихо прибавил он.  
\- Никто не знал.  
Они сидели молча, пока Майкрофт не спросил, почти осторожно:  
\- Как Шерлок чувствовал себя сегодня утром?  
\- Говорил, что хорошо.  
\- А на самом деле?  
\- Он все время лежит на диване или играет на скрипке. Ничем не интересуется. Почти не выходит из дома, а когда выходит, я боюсь, что он пойдет к ближайшему дилеру. Я на всякий случай унес пистолет из дома, - Джон пожал плечами. - Не хотелось бы однажды оказаться на месте Шерлока. Проснуться и обнаружить, что он в соседней комнате разнес себе голову.  
\- Я не думаю, что Шерлок на это пойдет.  
\- Про Грега тоже никто не мог подумать, - вышло резко. Джон вздохнул. - Извини. Я просто постоянно думаю, что должен был заметить хоть что-то.  
Он еще раз глянул на письмо у себя в руке.  
"...точно знаю, что это мой Шерлок.  
... почти убил его. Это довольно просто, если знать, как. Я знаю.  
...не хочу причинять ему вред. Но это единственный способ для меня действительно увидеть его. Ты понятия не имеешь, каково это.  
В лечении нет смысла. Если я смог два года обманывать окружающих - и тебя тоже, притворяясь совершенно нормальным, а потом два месяца обманывать Шерлока, то кто гарантирует, что я не обману врачей?  
Рано или поздно я сорвусь.  
Я люблю Шерлока. Так что выбор очень простой."  
\- А Шерлоку он не написал?  
\- Насколько я знаю, Шерлок тоже получил письмо.  
\- И что в нем?  
Майкрофт ответил довольно сухо:  
\- Я не спрашивал.  


***

Домой Джон пришел довольно поздно. Шерлок все так же лежал на диване, пялясь в ноутбук.  
\- Привет, - сказал Джон, Шерлок не ответил, но он на это и не надеялся. - Чем занимаешься, ищешь информацию?  
Шерлок что-то буркнул себе под нос.  
Джон принялся готовить ужин, твердо намереваясь скормить Шерлоку хоть что-нибудь, пока тот не свалился в голодный обморок. Время от времени он выглядывал из кухни - Шерлок, казалось, вовсе не пошевелился за все время. В конце концов Джон подошел к нему.  
\- Что ты читаешь?...  
У него в буквальном смысле (и впервые в жизни) слова застряли в глотке. Так страшно ему было только перед тем, как его ранили, и перед тем, как Шерлок спрыгнул.  
На мониторе была фотография - Шерлок и Грег. Их кто-то поймал в объектив, они явно не имели понятия, что их снимают - просто шли, разговаривая, Грег прикасался ладонью к рукаву Шерлока.  
У Грега было стерто лицо.  
\- Зачем?..  
Шерлок ненадолго поднял на него вгляд и снова вернулся к... созерцанию, по-другому это было назвать нельзя.  
\- Я хочу понять.


End file.
